Template talk:Character
Infobox Is this ment to be an infobox Template? --Roguebfl Talk 08:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not supposed to be an info box -Xick 20:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Testing New Character Template Old Page: Code In Rarely seen away from their watery habitat, Amphibleons love sitting upon rocks absorbing the warmth of the sun. Location(s): Green Leaf Bridge Attack Power: 14 Defense Power: 1 Family Type: Beast Critical Chance: 3% Traits: *19% Chance of Tongue Lashing (+6 Attack) **''Amphibleon gives you a vicious tongue lashing.'' Loot Drops: '''None '''Energy Preference: '''None Code Out Rarely seen away from their watery habitat, Amphibleons love sitting upon rocks absorbing the warmth of the sun. '''Location(s): Green Leaf Bridge Attack Power: 14 Defense Power: 1 Family Type: Beast Critical Chance: 3% Traits: *19% Chance of Tongue Lashing (+6 Attack) **''Amphibleon gives you a vicious tongue lashing.'' Loot Drops: '''None '''Energy Preference: '''None "New" Page Template In Template Out see Amphibleon removed template from this page so it would stop showing up in categories it doesn't belong in. -Xick 18:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Issues/Sugestions #Traits don't handle multiple traits well. Maybe need trait1 traitdesc1 parameters. '''FIXED #Filename doesn't work. FIXED #Remove Stub? YES #Traits leave whitespace. FIXED #Category:Missing Trait Descriptions? Seems categories no longer added to Articles by templates may take a day to be removed. Added #Current Order of Stats Keep or Change? Keep for Now #Loot Format? Loot 1, Loot 2 or Bulleted list? Loot Format Decided #Bush Hunter seems to be best test case, multiple traits, multiple loot -Thoughts/Comments? -Xick 08:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Something like: ::Card Text: Rarely seen away from their watery habitat... ::Information: ::Attack: ::... ::Energy Preference:none ::Badges: ::Tips and Tricks: or Strategy: ::I think adding more text doesn't really make the page more informative or readable. As for the strategy section isn't the advice going to be the same? Use your most powerful weapon, your best armour and a support that's good against the family that this character is in. -Xick 01:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It would certainly make adding new creature articles easier. Deftera 19:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I like it, looks good . Took a while before i found this talk page ^^ I only have the concern that the trait code -in the template code, that is- is going to be a long/complex piece of code if there are a lot of traits? Not that I see an other way of doing it though :) You could try to increase readability by adding new lines at some places; a singe return (in source code mode) is ignored by wikia if I'm correct :) // Not that this is supah-important. ::Dunno if giving the badges a default value is the way to go? (except perhaps the first one). Some are platinum on 10 catches, most on 1000 though. -- Senne 01:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been adding the badge data to the other wiki, and so far it seems like the 1, 10, 100, 1000 are the default values they are using in the game. However I think you're right and I've turned off the default value for silver. :::I don't think that adding more traits will be an issue as you just have to copy and paste the last two lines and change the values of traitn to traitn+1. I've looked through the characters page and no current character has more than 3 traits. :::I'm not sure about how to handle the loot section, the current format of *loot1 *loot2 doesn't seem to be that useful if we have to create a parameter for each one. Some of the characters are getting up to 4 or more loot. :::How do you feel about having 'Category:Missing Trait Description' or 'Category:Superior Energy Dropper' or 'Category:Whitestone Shard Dropper' to generate lists for the wiki. I think the only issue with this is that it may take a day for a Category that's added by a Template that is later not added by the template to be removed. I've implemented the Missing Traits Category. :::Do you like the current format of the Character page and the order of stats? I was thinking that the Enemy Class would go below the Family :::Thanks for your input -Xick 02:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Where would you add spaces? -Xick 01:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: The code copy is easy enough yeah. :::: Like the category idea, but more like 'Category:Drops Superior Engery' and 'Category:Drops Whitstone Shard'. Those categories could be a subcat of 'Category:Drops' / 'Category:Lootdrops'. As far as I can tell are pages updated almost immediate for logged in users, and could take a few hours to update the cache that anonymous users see. But a wikia staff member once told me that a forced refresh is possible. :::: About the loot items: I believe that using a unnumbered list the wiki way, doesn't work in template parameters, but I'm looking around for a workaround. HTML is possible of course, of even something with a but I don't know if that's the way to do it. :::: I think the format is great. You can see everything you need in once, without scrolling, unlike the other wiki. There could be added trivia and such things under it (not in the template of course, that would be absurd), but only if it's useful. So if a character doesn't have an enemy class, should it be omitted from the character page of just state: None? :::: I wrote a bit about the new battle system (here), but don't know where to place it. :::: Will look into the whole return / no new line for readability after my first re-exam (if that is a word?) so it's a bit more readable. ::::Cheers -- Senne 20:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (sorry for the long response time btw) :::::Hmm... I think it will depend on how many characters have an enemy class. If it's similar to the current weapons and it's only a few that have an enemy class I think that it shouldn't appear as None on 90% of the character pages but only appear on the pages that it's needed. If you look at unicow you'll see how I've left the trivia that was already on the page. -Xick 04:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Points Can't we collect some data for the points we get around (for eye of zeruul its 58-72 tho in hammerfalls) and create a table for it too? Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 08:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds interesting - just put range points? So we can determine what's average worth of monsters. Good for data collectors' hobby. ~~Firedealer T/ 22:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I would STRONGLY advise against any point data for a couple of reasons. 1) Because it's variable and even with the number of editors still working on the wikia, you guys couldn't possibly collect a reliable source of information on the subject. There's nothing in the game itself that gives the range, so you guys would have to literally track your catches. It may be something you start as a six month project, but putting any information in right away would just be folly. 2) It may have the negative effect of encouraging players to farm specific characters for points so that they'll level faster. This is something that the devs have specifically tried to avoid in LL with the results it had in MM. Something you could consider rather than for characters is by location. This would be easy to do in Golem just by taking 1000 turns in each location. Do that about 10 times and you would have an average point number you could put in the stats. Even still, it would have to be stated that it is an average and could be erronous. Even with the new wiki that is developing more subjective material, we're shying away from guessing point counts for specific characters. -Kayla 11:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I think we should give titles for the card text and the other information area as well. Like " Card Description , and Information. Maybe name an area for additional information and give some advice for defeating it. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 07:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be nice to add a section "Notes" to this template, something that would look like the notes on Great C'thulhu page. That way, it would be easier to add such small notes to pages. --Silver123 16:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) BUG Static volt check When the character is part of a event, there is no chapter number. This causes a parse error. E.g. : Basilisk. -- Senne talk] 17:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :fixed with #iferr -Xick (talk) 22:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Nice, came across some if error check in a template:if somewhere but I didn't had the time to look deeper into it. Keep Up the Good Work! ;) -- 23:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Classes I knew the day would come but the Goblin Aristocrats has multiple classes. Don't think the templates can handel more than one? -- Senne talk] 14:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Added class2 parameter - Xick (talk) 17:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC)